


Betraying the Betrayer

by Werosmys



Series: Kael'thas x Aluneth - Artifact Research Compendium VI [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU where Kael isn't in posession of the staff but the voice in it sorta follows him around?, I have a bigger story about this au coming later, I just got the idea while playing my mage and i like how Aluneth talks to you, Kael obviously is in posession of felo'melorn butnot Aluneth, M/M, the voice just likes hangin out with him i guess, this is just sorta like a oneshot offshoot sorta thing that i had to write u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werosmys/pseuds/Werosmys
Summary: Read the tags I guess.I'm actually sin central purely because of the reason that I even thought to include 'Kael x Aluneth' (The arcane mage artifact weapon) as a tag.In which aluneth is just a voice, like a shadow of himself (He's still trapped in the nexus, but don't tell me he's not powerful enough to send a shade of himself across the world to sass Kael'thas.Anyway, some... stuff... happens (i probably should've started this out by saying that there's a bigger story to this but it's not quite done yet) and we get to this little bit here.I like this alot. It probably wont be in the final story, but this'll also tell me if this kael'thas and aluneth market is one woth investing in.Just a cute little exchange i guess ^.^





	Betraying the Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end

It was hard for Kael’thas to continue ignoring the voice in his head. He decided the voice was a figment of his own imagination, a sort of... sassy sub-conscious that had ridden with him since he traveled through the Blasted Lands all those years ago. He tried his best to ignore it by talking to Illidan and Vashj as much as he could. He talked to Illidan more often for a couple of reasons, though. Vashj was almost always on the hunt for a permanent source of water where people wouldn’t try to interrupt her people’s personal affairs, as Zangarmarsh had recently been compromised, so Illidan was around much more often than Vashj. And, oddly, the voice was a lot quieter when he talked to Illidan.

The only problem, right now, was that the voice _wasn’t_ quiet, and Illidan was yelling at him about something he had done. He didn’t understand, hadn’t he and Vashj _saved_ Illidan when they went off to kill Arthas? Why was he being reprimanded? He never really found out, the voice finally caught his attention enough that he just had to listen.

 _They seek to control us._ The voice started again, knowing now that he had Kael’thas’ full attention. _To..._ check _our power._ Kael’thas could hear the sinister grin in the voice’s... voice, but continued to listen, tuning out Illidan completely. _Do not allow it,_ the voice finished, and Kael’thas gave a small nod.

“Are you even _listening_ to me?!” Illidan growled, and Kael’thas looked up at the demon hunter, narrowing his eyes slightly as he studied Illidan’s face.

“Of course,” Kael’thas nodded, “Master.”

He could hear distant, maniacal laughter coming from deep within his head, and listened raptly as the voice explained its plan, not paying a scrap of attention to Illidan.

 _All we do,_ the voice started, _is betray the Betrayer. Join the Burning Legion, Sun King. They will offer you and your people more than the demon-beast ever could..._ untold _powers and a constant supply of magic... the most powerful magic in the world..._

“Fel magic...” Kael’thas muttered, finishing the voice’s sentence. Illidan, who had long stopped berating him and was now getting his things together for a late night practice session, spared a glance at Kael’thas.

“Fel magic?” he asked, narrowing his eyes, “What are you dealing with fel magic for, Kael’thas?”

“Wha- Oh! I- I- I’m not! It’s... I was just, ah, wondering... why your tattoos glowed so... um... green...ly.”

“Hmm? Oh yes... I suppose that is fel...” Illidan glanced down at the tattoos on his chest. “I’m going to go train. Will you be joining me, or talking to yourself in the middle of the room for the next hour?”

“I’ll... be right there.”

“Okay then.” Illidan walked away dismissively, and Kael’thas tuned back into his head, sitting down on a nearby chair. “So, master, how do I join this... Legion?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... so correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've posted here.  
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I know this is a... odd duo to be writing about, but tell me your thoughts in the comments!  
> Also kudos are great too, I know sometimes when i read stories on here I'm too shy to actually... you know... post a comment, and I completely understand if you don't want to! Kudos are great! It tells me that you actually want to see more of this!  
> And it tells me that I should stop procrastinating and finish up the bigger story  
> Thank you!


End file.
